Shadamy Roses
by Lover333
Summary: A Shadamy story with three different points of view
1. Amy's story

Amy's story

I still believe somewhere Sonic really likes me. More than friends you know, but my hope becomes less everyday. 'Why doesn't he notice me? Why can't he just talk to me?' I ask myself day after day. Luckily I have someone to tell it all and to cry out with. He really understands me and always listens to everything I say even if it's really stupid or small. You wouldn't say that from someone who had such a terrible past. I think you can guess who it is now, Shadow why are you so kind with me while you're so emotionless to others? Is it me who makes you so happy? And if so why?

'Hey Amy! Wait a sec.' I hear someone calling. I turn around and see Sonic running in the distance, in a second he's in front of me.

'Hi Sonic.' I was surprised that he was looking for me instead of me looking for him.

'Um Amy...' he says.

'Yea?' I replied curious. He played with the two roses in his hand. It was a red one and a black one...

'I just tell you strait away. SHADOW LIKES YOU AND I DON'T!' he says and gives me the roses. Then he runs of. First I was confused then sad, but then happy because Shadow likes me. 'Now I understand why you care so much.' I say to myself. 'I have to find him right away.' I thought and I went searching for him, finally I found him at the beach mumbling to himself.

'Shadow?' I say a little nervous. He didn't look up or turn around, but just said:

'Hi Amy.' He sounded a little sad, so I decided to sit next to him. I sat close to him our furs touching, I heard him gasp a little. He probably didn't expect me so close. Then his eyes fell onto the roses. 'From who did you get those?' He asks.

'From Sonic...' I say. I heard him swallow. 'He had to tell me something...' I added quickly. There was awful silence.

'Well?' He almost whispered, I found it strange to admit, but he sounded...scared... I didn't say a thing about it, so he wouldn't feel more uncomfortable.

'What do you want hear first, the good thing or the bad thing?' I ask.

'Just begin with the bad thing, then you have that of your shoulders.' He sounded a little better, but still strange.

'Sonic told me that h-he doesn't like me more than friends.' I say quickly doubting if he understood what I just said. 'But the good thing he told me was that someone else likes me... Someone I like too.' I say sounding a little too soft for my liking. He stiffed, I had placed him in an awkward position. Of course he did think it was someone else.

'Who?' I almost couldn't hear him. I was thinking how to give him a hint. Then I looked at the roses in my hand.

'Someone who remembers me of these roses...' I say blushing. His ears perked up and he finally looked at me.

'Wha-really?' He says a little more confident. I nodded and thought about kissing him. So I leaned in he blushed lightly and did too. We were just an inch apart and Shadow pressed his lips on mines, but nothing happened. So I started kissing, I think he didn't really know how to kiss, but soon he copied me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He noticed and slipped his arms around my waist.

'I love you Shadow.' I say after

'I love you too my rose.' He says pulling me into another kiss.


	2. Shadows story

I watched her walk by. Trying not to stare, but that was almost impossible. I force myself to look away, because we're only friends. But still she always comes to me when she's sad or upset. When she's bored she calls me to hang out. But mostly after she's been with blue, crying because he doesn't notice her. Even after she never gives up, but why? How can she go on like that while he breaks her heart day after day. That's what I always thought. I think I know how she feels now, to love someone who doesn't love you back. And believe me you don't want to give up, really. Just that little chance that the person loves you too gives you hope and power to live on... One day faker came to me...

'Hey Shadow!' Sonic calls. I turn around and see him running towards me.

'What!' I growl.

'Can I ask you something?' he says stopping in front of me.

'No.' I say and I start to walk away.

'Come on Shadow its important!' he says stepping in front of me.

'Fine, what's the problem?' I say with a boring tone.

'Well, it's Amy I-I don't know how to tell her.' he says soft.

'Tell her what!' I was getting angry, I wanted to punch him, kick him, but I didn't. Because if I did my friendship with Amy would be ruined, but then he said something I didn't expect...

'T-that I don't like her the way she does towards me. I just don't wanna ruin our friendship.' He says. I couldn't bring out anything. 'And you are gonna help me.' He added.

'Wha-why?' I say confused.

'Because I know you like her.' He says with a grin.

'I don't!' I say hiding my blush.

'I know enough.' He says and in a second he's gone.

'I wish I knew what he's up to.' I thought. I spend some time thinking about it at the beach. 'If he really doesn't like her more than friends...' I say to myself. A small smile appeared at my face, but disappeared as I thought that she maybe not sees me in that way. 'I mustn't think so, after blue tells her she will go look to other people too.' I thought. I don't know how long I sat there thinking, but it was getting dark. Then I heard a voice behind me.

'Shadow?' a sweet voice says. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

'Hi Amy.' I was surprised by the tone of my voice. It sounded kinda...sad. She sat next to me pretty close I must say. My eyes fell on the two roses she was holding. A red and a...black one. 'From who did you get those?' I ask.

'From Sonic...' My heart skipped a beat I think when she said that. 'He had to say me something.' She says. Silence followed.

'Well?' I say almost whispering. All power in my voice was gone and I knew she noticed, but didn't say a thing.

'What do want hear first? The good thing or the bad thing? She says.

'Just begin with the bad thing, then you have that of your shoulders.' It took me a lot of effort to say that sentence without sounding too weak.

'Sonic told me that h-he doesn't like me more than friends.' She says in one breath. 'But the good thing he told me was that someone else likes me... Someone I like too.' She says soft.

'Who?' I almost breathed, not getting anymore sound out of my mouth. I feared the worse.

'Someone who remembers me of these roses...' she smiles to me. My ears perked up and I throw a glance at her. She was blushing furiously.

'Wha-really?' my voice was completely back. She nodded and leaned towards me. Me now blushing too leans in too. We're just an inch apart and we stare each other in the eye. I decide to close the gap and place my lips against hers. I don't really know what to do know now so I wait for her to start kissing and soon I copy her. I notice that she had wrapped her arms around my neck and I slip my arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

'I love you Shadow.' She says after we ended the kiss.

'I love you too my rose.' I say pulling her into another kiss.


	3. Sonic's story

Sonic's story

Why can't she stop chasing me? Didn't I gave enough hints that I don't like her? I must say her, but I have to find a way that doesn't break her heart. I have to find someone who really likes Amy, more than friends I mean. Then I got a plan, I ran till I saw him walking. 'Hey Shadow!' I called.

'What!' he says as grumpy and irritated as always. I stopped in front of him.

'Can I ask you something.' I hoped that he would listen to me and not just chaos controlled somewhere else.

'No.' And he started to walk away, I stepped in front of him.

'Come on Shadow it's important!' I doubted if he would listen.

'Fine, what's the problem?' he sounded bored if he didn't really care, but I would change that.

'Well, it's Amy I-I don't know how to tell her.' I say scared for his reaction. His eyes widened and his fists clenched. Enough proof don't you think, but I couldn't just leave now. Finally he said:

'Tell her what.' He sounded really angry. Well, at least I got his attention.

'T-that I don't like her the way she does towards me. I just don't wanna ruin our friendship.' I say to calm him down. His expression softened and looked confused now. 'And you are gonna help me.' I added.

'Wha-why?' It was really funny to see him so confused. I decided to make it make it more fun and said:

'Because I know you like her.' I grinned when he blushed. It looked really strange. Shadow + blushing= weird. He reacted immediately after.

'I don't!' he says embarrassed. I knew this was the moment to stop otherwise my plan would be ruined.

'I know enough.' And I sped off. I headed right for the flower store and bought two roses, a red and a black one. Then I went on a search for Amy. I found her she looked lost in her thoughts. 'Hey Amy, wait a sec!'I called.

'Hi Sonic.' She sounded surprised.

'Umm, Amy?' I didn't really know how to formulate it.

'Yea?' she replies. I couldn't run off now, even though I really wanted too. I had to say her, I played with the roses.

'I just tell you strait away. SHADOW LIKES YOU AND I DON'T!' I give her the roses and run off. I know it wasn't the best way, but I watched her from a distance and she looked fine. After a few minutes saw her walk away, I guess she was searching Shadow because she was going everywhere and nowhere. She found him at the beach, I couldn't hear what they where saying, but after a while they just...kissed... I left after, I knew everything was going to be alright with Amy and I didn't really want to be a pervert. A few days later I heard they where official dating, my plan worked. Finally Amy has a chance to be happy, without chasing me day after day...


End file.
